A Fun Activity On A Boring Day
by XxShadowsCollideXx
Summary: Here's another story from Angela XD Just a quick warning, this is an AU story and they're both in High School. This is based off of an RP that we did and blah blah. Anyways, this contains Bondage and is for MATURE audiences only. And again, I DID NOT RIGHT THIS. ANGELA DID. Okay, I hope you enjoy all of this sexiness ;D


**Here's another LawLu smut from my good friend Angela~ :D I hope you enjoy it! :D **

"Hey Luffy-ya?" Law asked as he turned his head a bit and glanced over at Luffy as they laid spread over the bed in Law's room bored out of their minds. Well, it seemed like Luffy was content to just lay around but he just couldn't find it in him to try and follow suit. So he had wracked his brain for something to do and now that he had he only hoped that Luffy would go along with it.

"Yea?" Luffy asked back as he rolled onto his stomach to return Law's glance.

Well here went nothing, "I thought of a game we could play," he offered as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "Wanna give it a try?"

Watching those curious eyes blink a couple times in though he nearly let out a sigh of relief as he saw them brighten up with a wide grin to accompany it, an early sign that signaled that Luffy was going to be all for it even though the boy wouldn't have any idea what he was getting into. Yet the boy chuckled, nodding, "Sure let's play."

Raising an eyebrow at Luffy's eagerness he decided to just go along with his fortune and take it before it slipped between his fingers. Sliding off the bed in a swift movement he walked over to his closet, reaching a hand in to search for something, feeling Luffy's eyes on his back the entire time. Just then his fingers brushed over the soft material and a small grin appeared on his face as he tugged it out, "Close your eyes Luffy-ya and don't open them until I say so. I have a little surprise for you," he informed the slightly younger boy.

Taking a quick glance behind him he was pleasantly surprised to see that Luffy had complied with his wishes for once, as he spotted the boy sitting up, eyes clenched closed, and his entire body language showing how impatient he was to see what Law had. A few strides later he was back to the side of the bed, leaning over with a scarf between his hands, smirking over how well his plan was working out so far.

Though with Luffy the boy was confused as to what Law was doing. Did he have a present for him? But he couldn't think of any reason for Law to do that for him. Or maybe it was just random? That sounded good. Well, he had his eyes closed tightly and excitedly waited for whatever Law wanted to give him as he heard the footsteps getting closer to the bed. But as he felt a cloth of some sort being pulled over his eyes, rushing to tie the knot behind his head, he gasped, especially when a hand was placed squarely on his chest to shove him backwards onto the bed.

"Law?" Luffy asked as he suddenly felt a little uncertain with Law's game.

"It's okay Luffy-ya. It's all a part of the game," Law replied as he loomed over the now blinded boy, reaching behind him for the other item he had grabbed from the closet, "You'll be enjoying it soon," he assured before his hands shot out and grabbed Luffy's wrists. Pulling them over the boy's head he quickly wrapped them in the belt he grabbed before buckling it to one of his bed's headboard poles. Though he knew that it was probably going to be a bad idea to use a belt in the end, but he didn't have much else that was soft enough that wouldn't be torn or slipped out of. They'd just have to make due for now and maybe he'd buy a few items for times like this in the future, but that was a thought for another time.

For now he was going to have to deal with how tense Luffy had gotten. Leaning forward until his mouth was right beside Luffy's ear he grinned as he felt the boy shiver slightly as his breath ghosted across it, "Don't worry Luffy-ya," he hummed, "I'll be easy on you," He felt a shudder from Luffy and grinned before sticking his tongue out to run it along the shell of Luffy's ear, hearing a suppressed grunt.

Leaning back up he narrowed his eyes at the fun he was going to have. Luffy was utterly helpless underneath him, something he knew Luffy wasn't used to, and it sent a chill of excitement running up his spine. Though he felt a little bad that Luffy was a bit uneasy, still he'd see to fix that soon enough. After all he wasn't going to enjoy himself if Luffy didn't.

Meanwhile Luffy swallowed his suddenly dry mouth as he tried to tug a bit on his bounding, frowning slightly at how sturdy it was. And to top it off he couldn't see anything Law was doing either, leaving him to rely on what he could feel or hear the other doing. Yet even though he wanted to pout and complain, at the same time it sent a light tingling through his nerves. Just the thought of imagining Law doing whatever he pleased to him without being able to fight back or do anything excited him a little bit from how he knew Law could be.

As if to prove that fact Law suddenly leaned down to the side of Luffy's head again and lightly ran his tongue along the shell again, much slower than before. Luffy let out a small noise as Law then took the lobe and started to playfully nibble on it, a few harsher nips here and there. Then the mouth started to inch its way down, calmly tasting the flesh it met along the way. Traveling down the chin, along the front of his neck. feeling the slight swallowing when he bit into certain areas, before trailing back up again until he ended up capturing Luffy's lower lip between his teeth. He softly sucked on it a bit before moving up slightly to brush their lips together, watching Luffy try to push up to meet them. Chuckling at the pout Luffy gave him he finally pressed their lips together and he felt Luffy eagerly pushing up to deepen it.

However Luffy whined when Law pulled away all too soon, changing to leaving feather light kisses over his chin, always just missing his lips. He pulled on his arms a bit as he tried to free them so he could grab onto Law's face and kiss him like he wanted, "You're teasing," he pouted as he felt Law just ghost over his lips, feeling the warm breath as another chuckle left he other's mouth.

"Or maybe you're just impatient," he heard, or rather felt, Law smirk, "Besides now that you're already playing the game you have to play by the rules,"

"Rules?" he asked, he didn't remember any rules being made.

"That I can do as I please whenever I please," Law purred. Though he guessed that he had messed with the boy enough, even Luffy would get too fed up at some point.

Sealing their lips together he felt Luffy press up against him again as he made sure to get the contact he desired. Running his tongue along Luffy's lips for entry he wasn't surprised at all when those lips parted almost instantly and was met eagerly by Luffy's own tongue. Diving in he let his tongue dance and tickle at Luffy's, enjoying the gentle groans in response he got, before continuing to explore the rest of the wet cavern.

Parting in small gasping breaths he looked down at the face below him, smiling at the light blush he saw dusted across those cheeks, feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he too tried to catch his breath. He couldn't help but wonder if Luffy even knew how irresistible he was most of the time. It was possible since the boy tended to us it against Law to get what he wanted or it just tended to end up that way, though he wanted to think it was the first at times.

Well that could be thought about later. Right now he had much more important matters to think about.

Luffy gasped as he felt a bite in the nook between his neck and shoulder, shivering a bit as he felt a warm tongue and pair of lips lapping and sucking at the spot. He could feel his face getting warmer and his breaths getting heavier as that mouth moved across his collarbone, biting, sucking, nipping, licking, probably leaving marks all over his upper chest. A moan broke past his lips suddenly as Law nipped right behind one of his ears.

Law smirked against the skin as he worked his way back down again, paying careful attention to go over spots that caused more of those enticing noises he loved hearing so much. As he met with the vest Luffy had been wearing his finger quickly got to work, rushing to undo the buttons, until he could push it to the side.

He leaned up slightly to look over the newly exposed bronze skin, licking his lips in anticipation of the fun he was about to have with it. For someone who looks pretty lanky and slim he was always surprised to see just how toned Luffy's body was. Getting his fill from looking he inched down a bit before continuing his ministrations. With more skin available to him he lapped long strokes over his chest, nipping randomly to feel the muscles below twitch or to hear a quick catch in Luffy's breath.

A whine filled the air as Luffy strained against Law's skillful mouth. It wasn't that he didn't like what Law was doing. He just wished that it was being done over places that his body ached to be touched, but Law was doing a good job of narrowing missing them, just barely brushing against those spots that set his body aflame, "Dammit Law," Luffy grunted as he tried to move his body in a way that would make Law touch what he wanted. However instead Law moved down and started to play with the contours of his abs. Dragging his tongue over the muscles as they quivered and jerked beneath, while leaving goosebumps trailing behind, "L-Law," he groaned try to entice Law to go further.

Now he was having too much fun watching Luffy squirm and do his best to beg without seeming like he was. But what could he say? Playing around with the shape and hot spots on Luffy's body was too great of a chance to pass up. And continue playing around was that he planned to do as he started to drive Luffy mad, darting his tongue and mouth all over the boy's torso while always keeping in mind to avoid the best hotspots. Sometimes he would dart back up to nip at Luffy's neck or give his lips a quick peck as the body below twisted and arched while it heaved up and down, he assumed because of the heavy breathing he could hear.

But soon all he could hear from Luffy was constant whining and couldn't help but want to sigh at how childish he was acting. Then again he was instigating it by torturing the boy like this. After all Luffy tended to be impatient once he got going.

So, deciding enough was enough, he flicked his tongue over Luffy's nipple.

"A-ah!" Luffy cried out as he arched his back.

Chuckling at the reaction he flicked the nub again before swirling around it, rolling it around his tongue, feeling the body below writhe and mewls echoing from Luffy's throat. While he did that he snuck his hand up the side until he grabbed onto the other nub, slightly twisting it as Luffy cried out again.

As the body arched up further Law took the nub into his mouth, lightly sucking on it, rolling the other between his thumb and index finger.

"Nnnnn….n-ngh," Luffy moaned as he felt teeth scratch against the nub. Moans turned to groaning as the light scratching turned to nipping and tugging. He pulled his arms again as he fought the bonds again, wanting to clutch his hands against Law's head for more but cursed as it kept his arms in place, "Ahhhh," he growled as Law bit down a bit harder, shivering once it was released and Law lifted his head up.

"Like that Luffy-ya?" Law asked as he twisted the nub in his hand. Not waiting for an answer he lowered his head and took the other nub between his lips, moving his hand to the other one. After both got the same treatment and Luffy was practically panting above him, he raised up again, looming over the boy.

"Enjoying everything so far?" Luffy heard Law ask. He took a moment to collect himself before nodding, feeling his body tingle at the dark chuckle he heard for a moment afterwards, "I wonder what I should do next," he heard Law say in a pondering voice, "Maybe something like this?" Law asked and suddenly Luffy's mouth opened in a silent cry as hips thrusted harshly into his. Shit that felt good he thought as he tried to buck his hips for more friction. Damn when had he gotten so hard? Well from the attention he was receiving it wasn't all that surprising. Hell he could tell from the bulging he felt in Law's pants that he was just as turned on, if not more.

Grinding his hips again Law watched as Luffy gritted his teeth and tried to angle his hips for more, "Now, now, now Luffy-ya. Don't try to be spoiling the fun already," he teasingly scolded as he moved his hands to hold those slender hips down," I've still got much more in mind for us to do," he added while lightly grinding again, a whine sounding from Luffy.

"Law," he pouted. Dammit this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Law could just torture him like this. And then he didn't think that he liked what Law was talking about if it meant toying with him more, which it probably did, especially with how much fun Law seemed to be having already. He felt his skin jump again as he felt Law's mouth searching over his torso again. Except this time he was going much slower and paying extra attention to his most sensitive spots. An annoyed groan left his lips as he tried to get the message across for Law to hurry up already.

However Law went about ignoring him and continued about his business, inching and inching down slowly. It was driving Luffy mad and he could tell. As he slowly reached the hem of his shorts he felt Luffy get more eager, struggling a bit harder to get what he wanted.

Luffy sighed in relief as he felt Law's fingers started to pull on the button of his shorts, tugging his zipper down before they were yanked off completely in one quick movement. He shivered as the constriction on his member lessened a bit, letting out a deep breath until it turned into a hiss as he Law's hand brushed against it, "L-Law," he growled.

Feeling a twitch in his pants Law shuddered for a moment. He wouldn't mind just going ahead and pounding himself into Luffy, but he also wanted to hold off. At least for a while longer. It was just a fun to watch Luffy squirm and moan, unable to do anything. It made his blood rush, especially down south when he thought of what he'd be doing soon enough. And by looking at Luffy's own bulge he bet that Luffy was having fun too. Even if most of it could have just been his teasing.

Smirking he quickly stuck his thumbs into either side of Luffy's boxers, chuckling as he heard a gasp, tugging them down and over those slender, muscled legs. Tossing them to the floor with the pants he listened to Luffy hiss again as his member hit the cooler air of the room. Taking a moment he trailed his eyes down Luffy's body, admiring the sight below him, as he felt his body yearning to take Luffy then and now. The straining in his pants reminding him harshly of that fact, reminding him that now he was overdressed at the moment.

Suddenly feeling a shift on the bed and the weight over top of him disappear alerted Luffy that Law had gotten off the bed. "Law?" he asked, wondering what was going on it soon dawned on him a few moments later as he heard the flop of clothes hitting the floor. He couldn't help but feel a small shudder shoot through his spine from excitement of knowing what was going to be coming next.

"Does the thought of me fucking you excite you that much Luffy-ya?" Law asked as he looked over and spotted Luffy's member twitching a bit, watching Luffy turn his head in a pout at his comment. Shaking his head at the childish act he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, stepping out of them as he walked the couple of steps back over to the bed. Crawling back on the bed he made his was over to Luffy's side but didn't straddle him again. Instead he brought his hand up to hover it slightly over Luffy's member, hearing another groaned as he barely touched it. Though he had to watch as Luffy bucked his hips up, mindful to keep it just out of the boy's reach.

"Please…Law," Luffy whined as he continued to arch his hips up into the hand, only to huff as it evaded him again. Dammit, just when he thought that Law was done teasing.

Law leaned forward to capture Luffy's lips for a moment before pulling back slightly, "All good things come to those who wait Luffy-ya," he whispered.

"But I don't want to wait," he replied as he continued to strain. Didn't Law know that he just couldn't wait anymore? His body was driving him crazy and Law's teasing only made it worse, "I just want you to touch me already."

Raising an eyebrow in fake confusion, though he knew that Luffy couldn't see it, a smirk stretched across his face, "Oh? You mean like this?" he asked as he ghosted his fingers over the head of the member for a moment, seeing it twitch again in response, "Do you want me to touch you like that?"

"Nngh," Luffy grunted as he shook his head.

"No? But doesn't it feel good enough like this?" he asked again as he brought them over the head again, this time for a few moments longer. He continued to play with Luffy like that, teasing him with just momentary touches over the head, a couple running down the length, as he watched the hips buck and squirm for more.

Luffy hissed, "Stop…please I want you to touch me harder," he begged, his body shaking from need at every brush.

"Harder?" Law played along as he brushed the member a bit harder.

"A-Ah! Yes!" Luffy cried out even though he wanted to be touched much more than that, "More,"

"I guess I can try," Law chuckled as he touched the tips of his fingers to the member and began to run them up and down the sides of Luffy's length as his hips bucked to try and speed up the friction from their agonizingly slow pace.

"Dammit L-Law," Luffy panted as he started to yank at his arms, willing to do the job himself.

"Alright Luffy-ya," Law sighed, not wanting to see the boy harm himself more than needed in the situation.

"A-nnngh…sh-shit," Luffy moaned as he felt a firm grip wrap around him.

In the meantime, Law leaned back up and started to nip along the shell of Luffy's ear again, lightly tugging at his lobe.

Noticing that the hand had yet to move he gritted his teeth, "Move Law," he growled as he bucked his hips, shivering at the friction the hand provided. But a moment later the hand was removed and he couldn't help from letting a long whine escape his lips from the loss, "N-no,"

"There's no need to rush. I'll do more but if you keep trying to speed it up too much then I'll stop altogether and just leave you here like this," Law warned.

A deep blush formed over Luffy's cheeks at the thought of being left alone like this for who knows how long. Probably a long time from how badly he was worked up, "Fine…I'll try to hold myself back," he pouted.

"Good boy," he chuckled as he watched Luffy turn his head again. Moving his hand back he gave the length another firm grip before slowly pumping up and down as he leaned up to Luffy's neck to bite at it again. All the while listening to the moans and occasional squeaks Luffy was making.

Though, to Luffy's annoyance, no matter how firm the grip the was he wished that it would go faster than the snail's pace Law seemed to have set up, "Law c-ca-ah..can't you go a bit faster?" he gulped. The more that his body was teased along, the stronger the fire burning through his veins became. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, "Even just a little? Please?" he added with a whine.

Law nuzzled the side of Luffy's throat, "Well if you're going to ask nicely then I guess I can comply this once," he replied as he started to pump at a faster pace, brushing his fingers over the head every so often. To be honest he was starting to reach his limit as well. Giving one last pump he released his grip once more before moving from his spot once more.

Frowning as he felt the hand disappear he also noticed that the bed was shifting around. Now what was Law up to he wondered until he jumped slightly as a puff of warm breath made its presence known. Swallowing again he could feel the breath getting lower as it got lower over his member, his body tingling from excitement, "You're already so hard after only a little playing still?" he heard, and felt, Law say, "No wonder you beg and whine so much," Luffy blushed, it wasn't his fault that Law did this to him.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he was brought out of his thoughts as a tongue circled around his head lightly. He nearly bucked his hips into Law's mouth if firm hands didn't shoot to them and hold them in place. As the wet appendage moved back over to lap lightly at the pre-cum slowly leaking out his body shivered in need, mewling for more, "A-ahhh," he moaned as the tip moved down to lightly trace random patterns along his shaft.

Once it traveled back up the tongue circled over the head again a few times before he bent his down a bit and touched the head to his lips. Taking the head into his mouth he sucked on it as he continued lapping, listening to Luffy cry out above him, his hips straining to thrust up further into his mouth. Smirking around the length he ever so slowly lowered his head down, sucking and licking at the member as it made its way in.

Luffy was gasping and panting for breath as he felt Law hold him down from burying himself into the wonderful wet, warmth. Fuck it felt amazing. That tongue moving to press against the underside of his member as about half of it was finally swallowed. Not to mention how Law would switch randomly between lightly sucking on him to giving a harsher one here or there.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold out much longer as Law finally took all of him into his mouth. Especially not when Law started to pump his head up and down while another hand traveled down to fondle his balls, "Sh-shit Law," he cried out as Law hummed for a moment, sending a rush of pleasure surging through his body, "A-aaah," he cried out again as Law repeated the process.

"Law please…s-stop," Luffy whined and Law paused in confusion. Did he do something that Luffy didn't like? "I-I want you."

Law pulled his head up, releasing the length with a small pop, "Ready for that already? So hasty Luffy-ya," he chuckled.

"I don't care," Luffy panted, "I just want you inside me now,"

"Alright, alright. But I do have to prepare you first so don't think we're done just yet," Law said.

"B-but," Luffy whined before two fingers were shoved into his mouth, silencing anything he had to say. Dammit he didn't care if he was prepared or not right now. Not with how needing his body was, but there also wasn't anything he could do in his current situation. So he just focused on sucking the digits. He ran his tongue over the two of them as he did his best to coat them with enough saliva.

Meanwhile Law shuddered for a moment as he felt Luffy working on his fingers. Whether the boy knew it or not he was rather good with his tongue and it set fire racing through Law's veins when he used it. However Luffy was always far too hasty to get to the point, something he hoped that doing things like this would teach the boy to take his time sooner or later.

Deeming his fingers to be coated enough he gently pulled them out, feeling Luffy continue to work on them until they popped out. Pulling his hand down he softly traced Luffy's entrance a couple of times, the muscles twitching underneath his fingertips. As Luffy pressed down to single for Law to start already he smirked and slowly pushed in the first one.

Grunting as he felt the finger being eased inside of him, Luffy worked on making her to keep himself relaxed. However the uncomfortable feeling wasn't helping as it worked on stretching him and working itself in deeper, "Law…," he whined again as his hips squirmed.

"It's okay Luffy-ya. Just endure it for a bit longer. It'll feel much better soon," Law soothed as he rubbed a hand against Luffy's hip, working the finger further until he could pull it back and add a second.

Squirming his hips more Luffy struggled to remain relaxed. Enough though it was far from his first time going through this it never made it any easier.

Glancing up Law could see the discomfort Luffy was enduring, "Just a bit more Luffy-ya," he repeated as the hand on Luffy's hip moved over and began to lightly run up and down over Luffy's member. Hearing a groan and feeling the hips buck he worked a bit faster on preparing Luffy while also searching for a certain something inside.

As those fingers danced over him Luffy gritted his teeth, arching up towards them, thankful that Law was providing him something to keep his mind off the fingers inside him as he slowly adjusted to them. His back arched up sharply a moment later as he threw his head back, letting out a long, loud moan while his toes curled from the sudden white flash that filled his vision. He felt Law brush against the spot again, his hips automatically thrusting back to meet the fingers, until they were pulled out.

Suddenly his ankles were grabbed and he felt his lower half being hoisted up as his knees were placed on Law's shoulders. His body began to shiver in anticipation at what he knew would be next. A few moments passed before he could feel Law press up against him, rubbing himself against his entrance, "L-Law," he groaned as he bucked his hips back, "Please…no more teasing."

"I'll be coming in then," Law smirked as he took a firm hold of Luffy's hips and started to push past the ring of muscles, "Shit Lu," he hissed as he dug his fingers into the other's hips as he slowly sheathed himself into the tight ass.

"L…nnnngh..L-Law," Luffy grunted, reaching his hands up to grab onto the bars of the headboard. Law was much bigger than his fingers so even with the preparation before it was still quite uncomfortable to bear. But he could feel Law straining to keep from just thrusting in at once, which would save him from a lot of pain later. He was grateful that Law was taking his time for this just for his well-being.

Finally Law had fully entered Luffy, leaning over the body as he panted into the nook of Luffy's neck. Now he just had to remain as still as he could be until Luffy adjusted to him, something much easier said than done when in his position.

Luffy panted along with Law, trembling with need and desire as the pain from earlier ebbed away. Moving his hips a bit he rolled them into Law's, the other hissing in response, feeling the length inside of him twitch causing him to groan.

"Are you ready for me to move Luffy-ya?" he asked, wanting to make sure that Luffy wasn't pushing himself.

Nodding Luffy replied, "Y-yea. Just move already,"

Law leaned back up, adjusting the knees on his shoulders, and slowly pulled out a bit, easing into a short rhythm of slowly pulling in and out. He slowly started to increase the size of his thrusting, feeling Luffy trying to buck his hips back into it. Though the other's bucking was a bit more frantic that Law's, "Luffy-ya you're going to hurt yourself like that,"

"Nnnngh," was all Luffy replied with as his hips continued to more. He was far too gone in the feeling to care about anything other than finding release now, not that Law could blame him.

Jerking and rolling his hips every so often Luffy moaned and grunted as he tried to get Law to move faster and harder. If his hands weren't tied to the headboard at the moment then he would have switched their positions long ago and had Law fuck him to his own speed. But even as he tried tugging on the restraint it still wouldn't give.

"Luffy-ya calm down," Law growled as he felt hips roll into his again. Dammit he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer if Luffy kept this up. He didn't think that he was going that slow for the boy, just slow enough to not cause harm. But it seemed like Luffy had thrown that thought out long ago and just wanted to be fucked long and hard.

Well if that was what Luffy wanted then he would be quick to comply.

He pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just the tip inside, as he leaned back over Luffy's body. Placing his head by the other's ear he whispered, "Don't come whining me of a sore ass later then," before slamming himself inside.

"A-Ah!" Luffy cried out as he threw his head back at the sudden change in pace, "M-more…L-Law," he groaned as he was rocked back and forth by Law's thrusting, barely able to thrust his own hips in time to the others.

"Dammit Lu, how do you stay so tight?" Law panted as he pulled Luffy's hips up higher, burying himself deeper inside the tight warmth with a low groan, "F-Fuck Lu,"

'N-nnna-ahhh," Luffy cried out at the change in angle and depth, "F-fas-faster," he called out between pants as he allowed himself to be pounded into, not able to do much else himself to help out from his current position.

"Aahhh…a-ahh..aaaaSH-SHIT LAW!" Luffy screamed as he felt that familiar intense rush filling his body, his vision flashing white every so often as the bundle of nerves where hit over and over again by Law, who adjusted his aim to hit it dead on after the first hit.

"L-Law…" Luffy moaned as he felt the pressure in his groin grow further and further, his hips trying to buck and thrust widely, "I-Iah! I'm c…c-cumming," he panted as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Clenching his eyes close Law groaned as he felt Luffy start to tighten around him, helping to bring him closer to his own climax, "S-shit," he cursed as he felt the walls clench tighter and tighter.

Suddenly Luffy arched back as far as he could, screaming Law's name, as he came. Streams of white shot from his member and splattered onto his and Law's chest. Law groaned as he arched back, shuddering as Luffy's walls clenched around him like a vice. He thrusted a few more times before crying out as he came as well.

As soon as he felt that he was spent he fell over on top of Luffy, letting the other's legs fall to either side, as he gasped for breath. He could feel Luffy panting for breath as well as the body below him heaved up and down.

Once they both calmed down some Law reached up and tugged off the scarf-makeshift blindfold, "Enjoy yourself?" he panted, his breath not fully evened out yet, as he noticed the pleasured look Luffy still had on his face.

Round eyes blinked as they slowly took in the fact that they could see again. Glancing down at Law he quickly stuck out his lower lip, "I did once you stopped teasing me," he pouted.

"You're just too used to getting your way and rushing along. It's nice to just ease into it sometimes,"

"No, you were torturing me," Luffy retorted.

"Whatever you say Luffy-ya," Law sighed, "But you looked and sounded like you enjoyed it very much from what I could tell. Are you sure you don't have a kink for being dominated or bound up like this?"

Luffy lightly blushed and turned his head away, "I do not. It's only cause you said you had a game to play. I didn't know you meant this,"

"Oh? So if I offered to be the one tied up next time you wouldn't want to play?" he asked.

Luffy turned his head slightly, "You mean that I'd get to do whatever I wanted next time?" Law nodded, "And you'll just let yourself be tied up?"

"Well once we get proper equipment. A belt it certainly not something we should use next time," he said as he reached his hands up and began to unbuckle it, freeing Luffy's wrists. Noticing how red they were he gently grabbed one and planted a few soft kissed over the soon to bruise area.

"Ah! My wrist are all red!" Luffy exclaimed.

Looking up from his soothing Law grinned, "Only because you squirm and struggled too much."

"Only because you like teasing me too much. If you would have hurried up then I wouldn't have done that," Luffy pouted.

"Yea, yea," Law chuckled as he pulled Luffy into his chest, "I'll try to watch how horrible I am to you,"

"Better," Luffy smirked as he nuzzled his head just under Law's, enjoying the warmth of the other's body, "Or else I'll have to punish you when it's my turn."

Law smirked in return, "Is that so?" He wondered what all Luffy had in mind for that, "Then I better watch myself with you."

Nodding Luffy closed his eyes, starting to feel drowsy, "You're not the only one who can be mean like that," he mumbled as he started to drift off into slumber.

"I look forward to it," Law whispered as he noticed that Luffy had fallen asleep. Pulling the boy a bit closer he rested his chin on the mop of black hair below him, closing his eyes and waited before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
